Aromatic boronates are important industrial chemicals, which are widely used in scientific researches and industrial productions. In scientific researches, aromatic boronates are mainly applied in organic synthesis. Aromatic boronates are commonly used as molecular building blocks and involved in various organic reactions to construct much complicated target compounds. In industrial production, aromatic boronates are mainly applied for the preparation of materials, pharmaceuticals and pesticides. The synthetic methods for aromatic boronates have been developed and improved over the years. Among known synthetic methods, most of aromatic boronates are synthesized through the following established procedures: 1) aromatic boronate is obtained by preparing a corresponding Grignard reagent or lithium reagent from an aromatic halide and then reacting with a borate; 2) aromatic boronate is obtained by reacting an aromatic iodide or bromide with a diboronic ester under the catalysis of palladium. The drawbacks of these methods are as follows: 1) both of them start from aromatic halides, which are not readily available; 2) metal reagents are used as the starting material or the catalyst, which results in the formation of side-products, and take the first method for instance, the aryl Grignard reagent or lithium reagent may further attack newly formed product, the aromatic boronate, to yield diaryl borinate or triaryl borane; 3) both of them are not environment-friendly and need complicated operations, harsh conditions and rigorously anhydrous and oxygen-free environments, the first method needs to be performed at low temperature while the second method needs to be performed at high temperature; 4) both of them result in high costs because palladium catalyst is expensive and the cost for preparing aromatic halide is higher than the corresponding aromatic amine.